In an ideal club design, for a constant total swing weight, the amount of structural mass would be minimized (without sacrificing resiliency) to provide a designer with additional discretionary mass to specifically place in an effort to customize club performance. In general, the total of all club head mass is the sum of the total amount of structural mass and the total amount of discretionary mass. Structural mass generally refers to the mass of the materials that are required to provide the club head with the structural resilience needed to withstand repeated impacts. Structural mass is highly design-dependent, and provides a designer with a relatively low amount of control over specific mass distribution. Conversely, discretionary mass is any additional mass (beyond the minimum structural requirements) that may be added to the club head design for the sole purpose of customizing the performance and/or forgiveness of the club. There is a need in the art for alternative designs to all metal golf club heads to provide a means for maximizing discretionary weight to maximize club head moment of inertia (MOI) and lower/back center of gravity (COG).
While this provided background description attempts to clearly explain certain club-related terminology, it is meant to be illustrative and not limiting. Custom within the industry, rules set by golf organizations such as the United States Golf Association (USGA) or The R&A, and naming convention may augment this description of terminology without departing from the scope of the present application.